This project will assess the effects of motivation strategies on participation in a televised smoking cessation intervention by women with high school education or less. A second goal is to assess the extent to which the successful components of a cessation intervention can be transferred to a related medium and be accepted (i.e., to assess their institutionalization). This project will design and evaluate a smoking cessation intervention that includes a motivation-building registration intervention followed by a smoking cessation intervention that builds upon the motivation themes in the registration component. Both will be delivered in collaboration with the Illinois Division of the American Cancer Society as part of the Great American Smoke-Out. The motivation- building registration component will be delivered via six weeks of televised programming, incorporating themes which our research suggests are most likely to address precontemplators and contemplators in our target population. this programming will be carried on WMAQ-TV, NBC, the channel that will also carry the cessation intervention; it will encourage smokers to call an 800 number to register and receive self-help materials. The cessation intervention will be broadcast as part of the evening news at 4:30 and 10 pm. It will last two weeks and the quit date will be the Great American Smoke-Out. Outcomes will be assessed by monitoring change in smoking patterns among members of a population panel and of a panel of registrants over 36 months postintervention. A second major activity will be to develop and evaluate a version of the televised intervention that can be sustained over time and institutionalized. Successful features of the televised cessation program will be incorporated with new material into a videotape. In Year 08, the motivation component of the intervention will be repeated in conjunction with the Great american Smoke-Out but the videotape will be offered to registrants with the written materials in lieu of the televised news segments. Outcomes for this component are (a) acceptance, measured by registration, and level of participation, measured at postintervention by reported use of the materials, and (b) short-term cessation, measured by a 48-hour quit episode following the intervention and by rate of continued abstinence at 6 months.